Holmes, de père en fille
by DoctorRittore-221b
Summary: Alors que je pensais enfin connaître mon meilleur ami, une fillette de 4 ans débarque tout à coup au 221B. Mais qui est-elle ? Quel est son lien avec Sherlock ? Résumé pourri ! POV John. Première fanfic Sherlock, soyez indulgent(e)s !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Ca y est, je me suis enfin lancée dans le grand bain ! Ceci est ma première Fanfiction sur cette merveilleuse pépite qu'est SHERLOCK alors ne m'égorgez pas !**

**Je ne possède ni SHERLOCK, ni Benedict Cumberbatch, ni la BBC... A mon grand regret !**

* * *

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce jour où ma relation avec mon meilleur ami fut bouleversée à jamais. Depuis deux semaines à peu près, Sherlock s'ennuyait à mourir, n'ayant pas de nouvelle enquête et j'avais dû enfermer mon Browning dans un tiroir à clé dans ma chambre pour éviter que ce cher détective consultant ne s'en prenne au mur. Evidemment, le grand Sherlock Holmes s'indigna de mon geste puisqu'il lui ôtait une forme de distraction et il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole pendant six jours. Il restait toute la journée étalé sur le canapé à végéter et à hurler son ennui à qui veuille bien l'entendre.

* * *

C'est pourquoi je sursautai lorsque mon cher colocataire se tourna légèrement pour me fixer du regard et parla pour la première fois de la journée.

- John ? Tu aimes les enfants ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Mycroft nous dépose sa... fille dans quelques minutes. Il la récupère demain après-midi.

Je faillis m'étrangler avec mon café, tant j'étais surpris par la réponse du détective consultant. Mycroft, père ? _LE _Mycroft Holmes ? Le Gouvernement Britannique en personne ?

- Pardon ? Depuis quand est-ce que ton frère a une fille ?

- J'avais oublié de te le dire, désolé. Mycroft est divorcé depuis deux ans maintenant. Et il est toujours terriblement épris de son ex-femme. C'est pour ça qu'il a pris autant de poids. Ma chère petite... nièce s'appelle Amélie, elle a cinq ans dans trois mois et elle se prépare à entrer à l'école primaire pour la rentrée prochaine. C'est une petite fille vraiment intelligente, John. Elle a bien héritée des Holmes, pour ça. Pour le reste, ça vient de sa mère. Helen et Mycroft étaient mariés pendant plus de dix ans. Helen a finit par ne plus le supporter, elle aussi.

- Waouh... Ton frère a un enfant...

- Je sais. J'ai bien cru que Lestrade allait faire un arrêt cardiaque quand je lui ai dis. Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas si Amélie vient ici ?

- Bien sûr que non, penses-tu, mais elle va dormir où ? Oh, il faut que j'aille chez Tesco alors, acheter à manger pour le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner demain.

- Elle prendra mon lit. Je prendrais le canapé. Mais de toute façon, l'enquête est bien trop prenante pour que je puisse me permettre de dormir.

- Sherlock... Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que sans une bonne nuit de sommeil, ton cerveau fonctionne plus lentement et moins bien à cause de la fatigue ?

Avant que mon ami ne puisse répondre, on toqua tout doucement à la porte. Mon célèbre colocataire bondit du sofa et se précipita pour aller ouvrir.

* * *

Je crus avoir une mini attaque lorsque Sherlock prit la fillette qui attendait devant la porte dans ses bras. Amélie, puisque ce devait être elle, rit aux éclats et déposa un gros bisou sur la joue pâle du détective qui sourit. Mycroft se tenait derrière, un petit sac violet dans les mains, une expression étrange sur le visage. J'aurais juré y voir de la jalousie. Sherlock serra sa nièce dans ses bras puis la laissa redescendre.

- Tonton ! J'suis trop contente de te voir !

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi que tu sois là. Ma chérie, le bloc de glace qui t'élève t'a bien dit que tu restes dormir ici ?

- Oui ! J'ai trop hâte ! J'vais dormir chez Tonton ! J'ai même emmené Teddy avec !

- C'est super. Viens, ma chérie, entre.

J'étais plus qu'agréablement surpris par l'affection que Sherlock montrait à sa nièce. Jamais il ne m'avait semblé aussi souriant avec quelqu'un, même avec moi qui était plus proche de lui que quiconque. Ses yeux gris pétillaient et pour une fois, ce n'était pas dû à la présence d'une certaine Molly Hooper ou à la complexité d'une enquête. Mycroft me serra vigoureusement la main, me scannant une fois de plus de la tête aux pieds. J'étais surpris par la ressemblance frappante entre Amélie et Sherlock.

* * *

La fillette avait comme mon ami des cheveux foncés et bouclés, agrémentés de magnifiques yeux gris. Je trouvais la ressemblance si évidente que c'en était presque suspect. La nièce de mon ami portait une belle petite robe rose et un manteau noir. Elle hésita un peu en s'apercevant de ma présence. Je m'avançais et décidais de la mettre en confiance puis lui fis la bise.

- Bonjour, Amélie ! Je suis le docteur John Watson. Tu sais, l'ami de ton tonton.

- Oui. Bonjour m'sieur John. Maman me lit toujours vos histoires, le soir. Elle dit toujours que vous écrivez aussi bien que Jane Austen mais je sais pas du tout qui c'est.

- C'est très gentil, merci. Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

- D'accord, m'sieur.

- Et appelle-moi simplement ''John''. On m'a dit que tu vas avoir cinq ans ?

- Oui ! Mon anniversaire, c'est le 6 janvier, comme Tonton ! Et toi ?

- Le 14 avril. C'est drôle que tu sois née le même jour que Sherlock.

- Maman dit que c'était le destin.

Je trouvais immédiatement la fillette adorable. Je comprenais bien pourquoi mon ami d'ordinaire si froid lui accordait tant d'amour. Je m'imaginais qu'avec ce sourire et un tel regard, Amélie ferait sûrement des ravages auprès des garçons, plus tard. Mycroft tendit à Sherlock le petit sac violet avant de s'accroupir, un peu difficilement, devant la petite.

- Ma fille, j'aimerais que tu me promettes d'être sage avec ton oncle et John. Tu me feras également tes devoirs ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu y passes tes vacances. Promets-moi aussi que tu mangeras ce qu'il y aura dans l'assiette sans faire d'histoires et que tu iras te coucher à l'heure que t'indiqueras John et non celle que te dira Sherlock.

- J'te le promets.

- Très bien. Maintenant... John, je vous fais confiance. Je pense bien que vous n'enverrez pas Amélie se coucher trop tard. Elle ne fait aucune allergie et aime manger à peu près de tout. Si elle fait toute une histoire pour quelque chose, laissez la bouder. J'ai pris soin de placer ses quelques affaires de classe dans son sac pour qu'elle puisse faire ses devoirs, ainsi que son pyjama, ses affaires de toilette et son ours Teddy.

- D'accord. Ne vous en faites pas, Amélie est entre de bonnes mains !

- Quant à toi, petit frère... Je t'interdis catégoriquement de lui montrer tes expériences. J'ai eu assez de dégâts dans mon appartement lorsqu'elle a appris, évidemment de nulle part, que le soda et certains bonbons font une réaction chimique pseudo-hilarante.

Je restais un moment sans voix. Je ne savais pas si je devais être flatté que Mycroft me fasse confiance avec sa propre fille ou si je devais être énervé vu l'évidente hésitation que le Gouvernement Britannique avait à laisser Amélie en compagnie de Sherlock. Le génie n'allait pas tuer sa nièce ! Surtout pas lorsqu'il l'appelait "ma chérie" !

- Mycroft, tu devrais partir maintenant. Tu n'aimerais pas arriver en retard à Paris, si ?

Le ''gouvernement britannique'' fit un instant la moue puis il déposa très vite un baiser sur la joue de sa fille avant de se redresser et de nous serrer la main. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement d'Amélie à Sherlock, son visage à nouveau teinté de jalousie. Enfin, Mycroft sortit en fermant la porte.

* * *

**Bon... Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Les Reviews sont plus que bienvenus !**


	2. Chapter 2

_Enfin, Mycroft sortit en fermant la porte._

J'entendis aussitôt mon colocataire soupirer lourdement. Il se tourna vers sa chère nièce et lui fit un clin d'œil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon ami faire un clin d'œil à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Il devait vraiment beaucoup aimer sa nièce. La fillette retira son manteau qu'elle accrocha au dossier d'une chaise et déposa à côté le sac qu'elle avait doucement et discrètement pris des mains du détective.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est débarrassés du Glaçon, que veux-tu faire ?

- T'as du lait, Tonton ?

- J'en achète toujours quand je sais que tu viens. Tu veux que je t'en serve un verre ?

- Ca serait gentil, merci.

Sherlock se rua donc à la cuisine. Je décidais d'allumer la télé pour Amélie, en attendant. L'adorable petite sortit son ours en peluche de son sac et vint s'asseoir sur le sofa avec lui. L'ourson était vraiment beau et visiblement d'excellente qualité, il avait dû coûter très cher. Je zappais pour mettre des dessins-animés puis m'assis à côté d'elle.

- Il est joli, ton nounours.

- Oui ! C'est Tonton qui me l'a offert pour mes deux ans !

- Et bien, Sherlock est gentil.

- Oui. Tu sais, j'en ai plein des peluches chez Maman mais Teddy est mon préféré !

Je souris à la fillette. Décidément, plus je passais du temps avec cette petite, plus j'apprenais à quel point mon colocataire pouvait aimer sa nièce. Jamais il n'aurait offert une peluche au bébé d'Harry. Mais c'est vrai qu'Harriet ne fait pas partie de sa famille.

- Tu veux regarder les dessins-animés ou autre chose ?

- Non, j'aime bien ceux-là. Papa ne veut jamais que je les regarde, à la maison. Il dit que ça rend bête...

- Et voilà ! Un bon verre de lait pour ma chérie !

Sherlock venait d'apparaître avec le dit verre, un sourire franc aux lèvres. Il tendit le verre à Amélie en s'asseyant de l'autre côté d'elle. La fillette but presque d'une traite son lait puis elle se blottit dans les bras de son oncle. Mon célèbre ami la serra fort contre lui, passant sa main dans les petites boucles. Je me demandais qui avait prit l'apparence du Sherlock que je connaissais. La vision des deux Holmes blottis l'un contre l'autre était si belle. On aurait dit un père avec sa fille. Je pouvais voir pourquoi Mycroft était jaloux de leur relation. Mais il est vrai que l'homme était visiblement vraiment strict comme père et il donnait peu de signe d'affection à la fillette.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson entra alors dans l'appartement, le service à thé prêt sur un plateau.

- Coucou, les garçons ! Oh, bonjour Amélie !

- Mrs. Hudson ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, merci. Et toi ? Je ne pensais pas te voir ici.

- Ca va très bien, vu que j'suis là, merci ! Mon papa a quelque chose de très important à faire et comme Maman est partie en Suisse, il a décidé de m'emmener chez Tonton.

- D'accord. Tu restes dormir ?

- Oui ! J'suis trop contente ! Vous avez vu, Teddy est venu avec !

- C'est bien. Tu sais, je crois bien que tu manquais beaucoup à Sherlock.

La petite rit aux éclats, faisant un gros câlin au détective qui était devenu rouge comme une pivoine. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se tourner vers notre logeuse.

- Mrs. Hudson, j'espère bien que vous n'avez pas dit cela à Lestrade. Merci pour le thé.

- Sherlock ! Pensez-vous ! Ce cher Greg est déjà au courant que vous appréciez tant votre petite... nièce. Il trouve cela adorable, d'ailleurs. Et pas de problème, j'ai aussi mis quelques biscuits avec. Mais je ne suis pas votre gouvernante !

Mon ami se prit la tête dans les mains puis inspira profondément. Il se détendit ensuite et me fit signe de lui verser une tasse du célèbre Earl Grey de notre logeuse. Mrs. Hudson le faisait pour chacun de nos invités, même pour Donovan et Anderson lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de se déplacer. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que son thé était excellent. Un peu relevé en goût mais toujours très doux en bouche. Un délice.

* * *

Une tasse plus tard, je me levais et attrapais ma veste, mon portefeuille et mes gants. Deux paires d'yeux gris me fixèrent.

- Tu vas où ? demanda la fillette.

- Faire les courses pour le petit-déjeuner et le repas de demain midi.

- J'peux venir avec ? Dis, Tonton, je peux aller avec John ?

- Si ça ne le dérange pas... Je viens avec, d'ailleurs.

- Pardon ? Tu comptes sortir de l'appartement ? Alors que tu es en pleine enquête... Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Sherlock Holmes ?

Le détective eut un beau rire qui dura quelques minutes, ensuite les deux Holmes se levèrent. Amélie se précipita pour chercher son petit manteau tandis que Sherlock nouait déjà son écharpe autour de son cou. Nous dévalâmes tous trois les escaliers, le détective en premier. Dans la rue, il prit la main de sa nièce dans la sienne et ils se mirent à courir vers Tesco. Et une fois de plus, j'eus du mal à tenir le rythme. Amélie semblait même courir plus vite que mon ami. Ils furent rapidement au supermarché. Je pris aussitôt un caddie et laissais la fillette le pousser légèrement. Sherlock courut vers le rayon des biscuits pour le petit-déjeuner et le quatre-heures tandis qu'Amélie m'emmena au rayon des boissons.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais prendre ?

- Euh... Du jus d'orange. Mais sans pulpe, si possible. Celui-là par exemple. Il est bon. Maman en prend toujours quand je suis chez elle.

Je pris la bouteille qu'elle désignait et la déposais dans le caddie.

- Amélie, la plupart du temps, tu es chez ton papa ou ta maman ?

- Chez Maman. Papa a trop de travail et il dit que je risque de le déconcentrer. Je sais que tu crois qu'il est trop sévère avec moi mais Papa a du mal à montrer aux gens qu'il les aime. Maman dit que c'est comme ça pour tous les Holmes.

- Elle n'a pas tord. Et elle fait quoi comme métier ?

- Maman est styliste. C'est elle qui a fait ma robe. Elle est jolie, hein ?

- Oh que oui ! On dirait une princesse.

- Merci. Il est où, Tonton ?

- Ici, ma chérie. Je t'ai pris tes biscuits préférés, ceux avec de la cannelle dessus.

Sherlock, apparu de nulle part, posa la boîte de petits gâteaux dans le caddie et prit à nouveau la main de sa nièce dans la sienne. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les viandes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger demain, Amélie ?

- J'aimerais bien du poulet et des frites, si possible.

- Pas de problème.

Je pris donc un sachet de frites et un poulet. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse. Sherlock déclara, à ma grande surprise, qu'il payait. Je commençais à croire qu'Amélie avait une bonne influence sur lui. Il était beaucoup plus... humain, en sa présence.

* * *

**Il y a un petit cadre, là, sous ce texte... Vous pouvez écrire dedans ce que vous en pensez... :)**

**Je ne possède rien ! (à part mon ordi, mes DVDs et mon thé...)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Il était beaucoup plus... humain, en sa présence._

Quand nous fûmes rentrés à Baker Street, les deux Holmes se dirigèrent vers le sac de la gamine. Ils sortirent un petit cahier et une trousse. Sherlock s'assit au bureau et prit sa nièce sur ses genoux.

- Bon, montre-moi ce que tu dois faire.

- Je dois inventer un super-héros et je dois dire quels sont ses superpouvoirs. Et comme la maîtresse sait que je sais déjà lire et écrire, elle m'a dit que je dois faire un petit paragraphe sur ma personne préférée au monde et dire pourquoi je l'aime.

- Ah... Et tu sais déjà qui tu vas prendre ?

- Ben, toi !

Une fois de plus, les joues pâles du détective rougirent. Il attrapa un crayon et le passa à sa nièce. Je me dirigeais alors vers la cuisine, laissant les deux Holmes ensemble. Mrs. Hudson était en train de regarder quelque chose dans le frigo. Je décidais alors de ranger les courses dans les placards exclusivement réservés à la nourriture.

- Que cherchez-vous, Mrs. Hudson ?

- John ! Vous m'avez fait peur. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais cuisiner ce soir. Je sais que Sherlock mange plus volontiers lorsque sa... nièce est là.

- Mais j'aurais pu faire à manger moi-même !

- Oh, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, vous savez. Je crois que je vais préparer un tiramisu en dessert, c'est celui que Sherlock préfère. Ensuite, pour l'entrée, je pensais faire une salade de tomates avec de la mozzarella. Amélie aime beaucoup manger italien. En plat, il y aura de la pizza, j'ai encore une recette de mon neveu.

- C'est très gentil de votre part. Sherlock aime vraiment Amélie, ça se voit.

- Oui, je trouve cela adorable. Même si Mycroft est toujours un peu réticent à le laisser la voir. Vous savez comment il est. Il a peur que Sherlock mette la petite en danger.

- Je trouve que Mycroft a l'air assez jaloux de leur relation.

- Et il y a une bonne raison à cela... Désolée, je ne peux pas vous la dire, demandez plutôt à Sherlock de vous expliquer. Mais uniquement lorsqu'Amélie sera couchée.

- D'accord. Je vais voir ce qu'ils font.

* * *

Cela dit, je laissais ma chère logeuse dans la cuisine. Amélie avait fini son dessin qu'elle vint me montrer en courant. La petite dessinait vraiment superbement bien pour son âge, âge où les enfants dessinent des patates au lieu des gens et j'imaginais clairement la participation de mon ami dans le tracé du visage. On aurait dit le travail d'un véritable peintre alors que la petite avait à peine 4 ans ! J'aurais juré voir de la fierté dans les yeux gris de Sherlock.

- Regarde, John ! Mon super-héros ! J'ai pas encore décidé quel est son nom mais il est beau, hein ? Et il a plein de superpouvoirs ! Il peut lire dans les pensées des gens, il court très très vite et... euh... il voit tout ! Comme Tonton !

- Oh ! C'est vrai qu'il est très beau. Tu l'as dessiné toute seule ?

- Bien sûr ! Tonton me donnait juste les crayons.

- Waouh... Sherlock, je crois qu'on a une future artiste devant nous !

- Oui. Il semblerait que la fibre artistique courre dans les veines des Holmes.

- Et ta personne préférée ?

- C'est Tonton. Parce qu'il retrouve toujours ceux qui ont fait du mal, qu'il est super intelligent et qu'il est toujours très gentil avec moi.

Le détective consultant sembla gêné par tant de compliments. Il embrassa sa nièce sur la joue.

- Tonton ! Maintenant que j'ai finis mes devoirs, tu peux me jouer du violon ?

- A une seule condition, ma chérie ! Va te laver les mains. Impossible que tu passes à table après avec tes doigts complètement tâchés.

- D'accord.

* * *

La petite sortit alors en trombe du salon. Sherlock se leva, ouvrit la boîte de l'instrument pour saisir l'objet le plus important au monde à ses yeux. Il cala le Stradivarius sous son menton et leva sa main tenant l'archet au dessus des cordes. Là, le détective inspira avant de commencer un morceau que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant. Ses yeux gris se fermèrent et il se mit doucement à se balancer au gré des notes, emporté par la musique. Je me disais que la pauvre Amélie n'allait pas passer une agréable soirée avec son oncle. Chaque fois que Sherlock se mettait à composer, il refusait qu'on le dérange. Lorsqu'on le faisait quand même, il était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante. Or personne au monde ne souhaiterait être dans la même pièce que Sherlock Holmes lorsqu'il est en colère. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de quelqu'un énervé, même à l'armée quand les officiers nous hurlaient que l'on était que des larves ou des nuls. Je remarquais alors une chose bizarre : le violoniste n'avait sorti aucune partition vierge ni aucun crayon. J'étais pourtant sûr et certain de n'avoir jamais entendu ce magnifique morceau avant. Amélie entra dans la pièce au milieu du morceau et elle s'assit sur le sofa. Elle semblait connaître la musique, elle. La fillette avait elle aussi fermé ses yeux pour se laisser emporter par les notes. Le Stradivarius émettait une sublime mélodie. Par moments, la musique montait haut dans les aigus et Sherlock laissait une note résonner. Elle me semblait plus belle encore que la mélodie que le détective avait composé pour la Femme, qu'il avait tout bonnement intitulée _Irene's theme. _Je me demandais quel pouvait bien être le titre de ce morceau là. Lorsque Sherlock eut fini, je remarquais une fine larme couler sur sa joue pâle. Amélie applaudit chaleureusement et le musicien se tourna, comme pour se cacher. Je surpris un sourire plein de mélancolie sur ses lèvres.

* * *

- Tonton ! Il est génial, je l'adore ! Encore mieux que quand j'étais bébé !

- Je l'ai un peu amélioré, c'est vrai.

- Il est vraiment magnifique, Sherlock. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le joues jamais ? Et tu l'as intitulé comment ?

- John, la raison pour laquelle je ne le joue que rarement est liée à son titre. Je l'ai composé le 6 janvier 2006. Pas pour mon anniversaire, de loin pas. C'était la toute première fois que je voyais la prunelle de mes yeux. Je devrais changer le titre, c'est encore trop un euphémisme. Il s'intitule _Amy's ballad. _

- Qui est Amy ?

Le détective émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre un sanglot et un éclat de rire. Il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes et j'ignorais pourquoi. Il s'approcha doucement de sa nièce et la prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Je réalisais que j'avais été stupide de poser une telle question. Evidemment, Amy était le surnom que Sherlock avait pour sa nièce. J'imaginais que si quelqu'un d'autre utilisait ce surnom, le détective pourrait se montrer extrêmement désagréable. Il paraissait protéger la gamine comme sa propre fille. Le titre me rappelait un peu _Doctor Who _avec ma chère Amelia Pond. Les deux Holmes retrouvèrent leurs places sur le sofa et décidèrent de regarder une comédie. Impressionné par le fait que le détective accepte de regarder un film de ce genre, je m'assis à mon tour. Sherlock ne fit pas beaucoup de remarques cette fois et elles étaient uniquement pour faire remarquer à sa nièce une référence à l'Histoire ou à la science. Lorsque le générique de fin débuta, Mrs. Hudson nous appela.

* * *

**Une petite Review ? Quelqu'un ?**

**Je ne possède rien.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoiloù ! Je vous promets une grosse révélation dans le chapitre suivant :)**

**Pour répondre aux reviews :**

**alice25 : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ! **

** Pr. Violet : Je sais bien que Sherlock est très OOC. C'était un peu le but, essayer de l'humaniser un peu, mais je reconnais volontiers que tout ça est niais. En fait, j'avais écris l'histoire depuis un bon moment sans jamais oser la publier quelque part. Espérons que mon style s'améliorera... Mais merci pour cet avis constructif !**

**Je ne possède ni SHERLOCK, ni la BBC.**

* * *

_Lorsque le générique de fin débuta, Mrs. Hudson nous appela._

Je regardais alors ma montre pour m'apercevoir qu'il était déjà 19h30. Amélie courut aussitôt à la cuisine. Je la rejoignais donc suivi de mon célèbre colocataire. Je remarquais qu'il y avait quatre couverts sur la table. Pourtant nous n'étions que trois...

- Mrs. Hudson, vous nous faites l'honneur de manger avec nous ?

- Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre nièce est là, Sherlock !

- Malheureusement, vous avez raison...

La logeuse déposa la salade de tomate-mozzarella sur la table et je fus agréablement surpris de voir le détective en prendre allégrement après avoir servi Amélie. D'habitude, Sherlock ne mange presque jamais et très peu seulement. Il attrapa une bouteille de soda et servit sa nièce.

- Alors, Amélie, Sherlock m'a dit que tu allais à l'école primaire à la rentrée ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai trop hâte ! Papa pense que je pourrais directement entrer au CE1 mais Maman dit qu'il faut que je passe par le début pour m'y faire. C'est vrai que les autres enfants entrent à l'école primaire à 6 ans, Mrs. Hudson ?

- Ma chérie... Effectivement, on y entre normalement à 6 ans. C'est l'âge où y sont entrés ta mère, John et Mrs. Hudson. Ton père a intégré le primaire quand il avait 5 ans et j'y suis entré à ton âge. Ta mamie ne voulait pas que Mycroft soit déstabilisé. Mais lorsqu'elle a vu qu'il s'intégrait bien, elle a décidé de m'y faire entrer plus tôt.

- J'suis contente alors parce que ça veut dire qu'un jour, je serais peut-être aussi intelligente que toi, Tonton !

Sherlock me regarda alors en souriant. On aurait vraiment dit un père fier de sa fille.

- Amy, je ne doute pas une seconde que tu seras plus intelligente que moi. Je n'ai appris à lire qu'à 5 ans alors que tu sais déjà le faire depuis quelques mois. Mais tu sais, ma chérie, la valeur des gens ne se mesure pas à leur intelligence. Tiens, regarde John ! C'est sûr, il n'est peut-être pas l'homme le plus futé qui soit mais il est extraordinaire. Plus courageux que n'importe qui. Tu sais... c'est mon héros. Et Mrs. Hudson est la femme la plus attentionnée que je connaisse. Plus encore que ta mamie.

Je regardais mon colocataire avec de grands yeux ronds. Il venait de me faire le plus beau compliment en annonçant à sa nièce qu'il me considérait comme un héros. Quant à notre chère logeuse, elle se pencha par-dessus la table pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du détective. Ce dernier fit un signe de la main, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien. Pourtant, tant de gentillesse et de compliments me firent chaud au cœur. Sherlock était vraiment agréable en présence de sa nièce. J'étais déjà triste à l'idée de savoir qu'elle partait demain. J'étais persuadé qu'après son départ, mon célèbre ami redeviendrait froid.

- Mrs. Hudson ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Amélie ?

- Votre salade est vraiment trop trop bonne ! Maman n'aime pas la tomate alors je suis contente que je peux en manger ici !

- Amy, on dit '' que je puisse en manger''.

- Oups ! Désolée, Tonton !

- Pas grave. Finis donc ton assiette que je puisse ramener la suite.

J'étais surpris que Sherlock débarrasse la table pour apporter le plat principal.

- Super ! De la pizza ! Mrs. Hudson, vous êtes géniale !

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, Amélie. Mange donc ta part tant qu'elle est chaude.

Le reste du repas passa tout aussi agréablement. Je fus époustouflé de voir que plus de la moitié du succulent tiramisu avait été uniquement mangé par le détective consultant. Sa nièce récupéra quelque chose dans son sac et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, après avoir débarrassé son assiette.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson se tourna alors vers mon meilleur ami. Sherlock avait suivit Amélie des yeux et je remarquais qu'il y avait toujours cette étincelle de mélancolie dans ces pupilles. La logeuse lui serra affectueusement la main tandis qu'il émit un soupir de tristesse puis déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Amélie est partie faire ?

- Elle est allée prendre sa douche, se brosser les dents et mettre son pyjama.

- Dis-moi, Sherlock, est-ce que c'est parce que tu vois rarement Amélie que tu es si triste ? Et ne me mens pas, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

- Oui... Si seulement Mycroft me faisait un peu confiance... Je ne pense pas que notre chère Mrs. Hudson t'a dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet mais tu dois savoir qu'un jour, j'aurais quelque chose de vraiment très important à avouer à Amy... J'aimerais tant lui dire maintenant... Mais elle est trop petite, elle n'a que 4 ans même si elle est aussi intelligente que son père. Et Mycroft m'en voudrait. Pourtant, je suis absolument persuadé qu'elle a des doutes...

- Raconte-moi.

Le détective était sur le point de me révéler enfin le mystère entourant la petite lorsqu'Amélie sortit justement de la salle de bains, vêtue d'un beau pyjama bleu. Mon célèbre colocataire et elle s'assirent sur le sofa. La télé s'alluma, ils regardaient des dessins-animés. A nouveau, la gamine se blottit contre Sherlock et mon ami la serra fortement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. Quant à moi, j'avais dans l'intention de répondre à un mail d'Harriet. Ma sœur était visiblement assez éméchée et semblait à nouveau follement amoureuse. Je réfléchissais tout en écrivant. Quel lourd secret planait autour d'Amélie ? J'avais ma petite idée mais j'avais peur de me tromper.

* * *

Quand Big Ben sonna 21h au loin, Sherlock annonça à sa nièce qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'aller se coucher. La petite courut me faire un bisou puis elle se précipita vers la chambre du détective. Mon meilleur ami vint chercher un livre dans le petit sac pour rejoindre ensuite la gamine. Silencieusement, je me glissais près de la porte de la chambre. Amélie s'était couchée dans le lit qui paraissait bien trop grand pour elle et Sherlock lui lisait une histoire, assis sur le rebord. L'image était vraiment émouvante. Bientôt, la petite sembla sur le point de s'endormir. Elle prit une fois de plus son oncle dans ses bras et il la berça doucement, embrassant par moment son front.

- Bonne nuit, Tonton. Je t'adore.

- Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout, pas vrai ? Tu es mon étoile, Amy. Avant que tu ne sois née, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait tellement me manquer. Mais tu peux demander à John, quand tu n'es pas là, je suis si triste que j'en deviens méchant sans le vouloir. Le pauvre ne le sait que trop bien... Tu es la prunelle de mes yeux, Amy. Je te promets que toute ma vie, je te protègerais. Coûte que coûte. Mais maintenant... Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves, ma chérie.

Je retournais discrètement au salon tandis que le détective éteignait la lumière et fermait la porte de la chambre. Sherlock vint se jeter sur le sofa en soupirant.

- Alors, elle dort ?

- Non mais ça ne va pas tarder.

- Raconte-moi maintenant. Elle ne peut pas nous entendre, avec la porte fermée.

* * *

**Et voilà, un bon gros cliffhanger ! Même si je présume que ce qui va suivre est assez limpide...**

**Un énorme merci aux reviewers et aux followers, anonymes ou non !**

**DoctorRittore-221b**


End file.
